Principe Extraterrestre
by MonkaYazar
Summary: La pequeña Pan esta triste porque sus compañeros no le creen que existe un principe extraterrestre, pero ¿habra forma de cambiar esto?


Aclaratoria: Bueno yo obviamente no soy el gran Akira Toriyama, si así fuera estaría continuando Dragón Ball en vez de escribir fanfic . Y si por mi fuera me hubiera robado a Trunks .jaja

Hola bueno este es mi primer fanfic , espero que no sean duros jeje, normalmente soy buena empezando fanfic largos pero nunca los términos D:, así que de mi mente salió este corto y bueno (en mi opinión) one-shot.

Bueno las edades por si les interesan

Trunks: 13 Goten: 12

Bra: 6 Pan: 5

Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Príncipe

Era un día como cualquiera en la vida de la pequeña Pan Son. Estaba en el jardín infantil pintando, esa había sido la indicación que le había dado la maestra a ella y al resto de sus compañeros de salón. Estaban en el penultimo periodo de clases, todos estaban cansandos.

—¡Pinten algo que quieran!—Les ordeno la joven maestra.

Pan no sabía qu_é_ pintar, ya había pintado a su pap_á_, a su mam_á_, a sus abuelos y hasta a su tío Goten. Entonces—Sonriendo de una manera traviesa —Se acordó de una persona que no había dibujado antes y que quería de una manera especial. La niña se sonrojo al recordar al joven de cabellos lilas, el mejor amigo de su tío.

Lo retrato lo mejor que pudo, pero luego noto que algo le faltaba, entonces se acordó, de alguna manera, de lo que el joven era, un príncipe. Le dibujo una corona y una capa, luego de unos minutes ya habia terminado junto con el resto de la clase. La profesora le pregunto a algunos sobre su dibujo, hasta que era el turno de Pan.

—Pan ¿qué dibujaste?—

—Un príncipe— Respondió algo avergonzada, de inmediato sonó la risa de Erika, la niña más molesta y por supuesto enemiga de la nieta del gran héroe.

—¡Como puedes querer algo que ni siquiera conoces!—dijo la pequeña, después de reír, acto que volvió a hacer después junto con el resto de los pequeños.

—Si lo conozco—Se defendió Pan un poco triste y molesta por las burlas.

— ¿Come se llama entonces? — Siguió hablando la pequeña Erika, que al parecer estaba decidida a humillar a Pan, quizás porque Pan le había ganado incontablemente en las competencias físicas, demostrando ser la número 1, título que Erika quería obtener.

—Trunks— respondió la pequeña sonrojándose.

—Maestra— la llamo Erika— ¿Ese príncipe existe?

—Me temo que no— respondió la maestra, sabiendo que esta vez no podía mentir sobre algo real.

—Eso es porque es un príncipe extraterrestre y su planeta se destruyo—dijo Pan segura, así se lo habían contado a ella y sabía que su familia y la de Trunks no le mentirían, pero al parecer su comentario solo hizo aumentar las risas.

—Ya niños, Sigamos con la clase — ordeno la maestra intentando poner fin al asunto. Pero la pequeña de cabellos negros no se sentía bien, para ser honesta, se sentía mal.

Era el último recreo del día y pan comía su merienda sola, bajo la sombra de un árbol ya que no tenía ganas de juntarse con sus compañeros de clases. Hasta que se acerco su amiga Bra Brieft, de un año y curso mayor que ella.

—Pan ¿Por qué estás sola? —Le pregunto Bra algo preocupada, después de todo era su mejor amiga. A pesar de la diferencia de curso, Pan y Bra se entendían muy bien, quizás era por el hecho de tener sangre sayayin.

Pan le explico toda la situación a su amiga.

—Tontos—exclamo la peli azul comprendiendo a su amiga— Ya verán.

—Me siento triste — expreso Pan mientras que se le salía una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos negros.

—Pan—dijo Bra con fuerza— No te preocupes, se arreglara todo al final del día, yo me encargare— dijo adoptando una actitud de hermana mayor.

Estuvo toda la última clase pensando en un plan digno de una princesa, hasta que lo consiguió. Lo único que necesitaba era unos pocos materiales y esperar a que su hermano mayor viniera por ella a la escuela a buscarla. Sonó el timbre de final de escuela y fue corriendo a la clase de pan, le dijo que mientras esperara a su tío hablara con sus compañeros y siguiera en su postura.

Apenas la pequeña Brieft vio llegar a los susodichos se acerco.

—Hola Bra— saludaron su hermano y el mejor amigo de este, Goten, quien también era el tío de Bra.

—Esperen necesito su ayuda—Les contó su plan a su hermano mayor que estaba sorprendido que una niña de 6 creara planes, pero luego recordó que esta niña, al igual que el, era hija de Vegeta y Bulma.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Pan volvía a acercarse a sus compañeros para hablar el emblemático tema.

—Si existe —Le decía pan a los otros niños. _Vamos Bra, no me falles_—Pensaba la pequeña.

—Mentirosa— Le decían el resto.

— ¿Qué cosa no existe? — Dijo una voz desconocida para la mayoría por lo que voltearon encontrándose a un niño de cabellos violetas y ojos azules, de 13 años, similar al del dibujo de pan que la maestra había mostrado, cuya belleza sorprendía a las niñas a pesar de su corta edad.

—Ellos no creen que existes Príncipe Trunks— Dijo la pequeña son agregando lo de príncipe.

—Pe pero — Tartamudeaba la pequeña Erika —Si lo creemos, ¿pero tu no eres un príncipe extraterrestre, verdad?- la pequeña Erika había perdido su confianza, no podía ser que esto le estuviera pasando, los extraterrestre no existían.

—Pues sí lo soy —Dijo poniéndose una corona que le había dado su hermana minutos antes.

—Pruébalo- Le desafío un niño.

—Verán— Dijo sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Pan —Los príncipes extraterrestres como yo tenemos una serie de poderes como… — Subió a Pan a su espalda lo más rápido que pudo y voló, esta era la salida triunfal que esperaba crear, como un verdadero príncipe lo haría.

Todos los niños miraban sorprendidos el espectáculo.

— Wow, pan es genial— Exclamaba un niño.

—Sí, es amiga de un príncipe extraterrestre, que genial. — Comento otra niña.

— ¡No, no puede ser! Yo no puedo equivocarme — Gritaba Erika, mientras que los niños se alejaban de ella por haber desafiado a Pan desde un principio.

Mientras que en el cielo…..

—Gracias Trunks, eso estuvo asombroso—Le agradecía Pan, sonriendo más alegre que nunca.

—De nada, fue muy divertido pan, aunque todo fue idea de Bra — decía el Chico también alegre de haber ayudado a la pequeña.

—Trunks— Se acerco su amigo Goten, que también estaba volando con Bra en su espalda— ¿Estás seguro que volar al frente de esos niños, no fue arriesgado?

—Quizás- Le respondió el peli morado- !No! Tienen cinco años, nadie les creerá —Le respondió mientras que todos reían.


End file.
